rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow
The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow is a seashell shaped inn created by Matthews (whose true name is Troumus) to lure Rapunzel inside so he can use the sundrop's power to free his master, Zhan Tiri. Appearance The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow is a sea shell shaped inn the color of pink and purple. On the inside there are many shell-shaped doors that are seen being opened during the episode You're Kidding Me! When Rapunzel and her friends try to escape as the original door had vanished. There is also a roaring fireplace seen during the end of Mirror, Mirror. History Princess Rapunzel and her friends first encounter the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow during a rainstorm after their caravan gets stuck in the mud from a fallen tree (which was actually cut down by an axe, possibly by Matthews). The innkeeper, Matthews, invites them inside, but doesn't let Maximus and Fidella in. Soon Shorty starts acting polite, which makes Rapunzel suspicous, and later greets Lance at a mirror, which causes Lance to be pulled through by an evil doppelganger. Because of this, Rapunzel tests Eugene, Pascal, and Cassandra to make sure none of them are actually mirror demons. Eugene and Pascal manage to pass their tests, but Cassandra fails when she appears like she is going to cut the apple, but instead slices the rope restraining the fake Shorty and Lance, revealing herself to be a doppelganger. When Eugene and Rapunzel hide in a dresser, he reveals himself to be a doppelganger when he calls Pascal a chameleon instead of a frog and fails to do the smolder, and that the real Eugene glanced into the mirror first. All four doppelgangers try to push Rapunzel into the mirror, so the Mirror Rapunzel could join them, however the real Rapunzel manages to push her in and tricks the demons by acting like her doppelganger. Later, the four mirror demons try to get Rapunzel in the mirror, but realize its gone, but its actually under their feet. But the real Eugene, Cassandra, Lance, and Shorty still couldn't pull them down. So, Rapunzel and Pascal use her long hair to make the doppelgangers lose balance. After the event, Eugene and Lance turn the mirror around and run away terrified. When the five decide to take their chances in the rain, it is revealed that the storm was bad enough so they slept inside for the night. Meanwhile in the rain, an axe is revealed in the tree trunk of the same tree that caused the caravan to get stuck in the mud. In the episode, You're Kidding Me!, a room full of toys is revealed (known as the nursery) where Cassandra, Lance, and Shorty turn into kids after Matthews places an age-reversing spinning top on a shelf, where Cassandra finds it and gets excited, revealing that she loved spinning tops as a kid. Once the button is clicked, it turns the three into kids (Lance and Cassandra into toddlers and Shorty into a baby). Rapunzel and Eugene decide to take care of the three of them in their own ways, which proved to be difficult as Kid Lance asked all sorts of questions and Kid Cassandra didn't listen to Eugene. Once back in the nursery, Eugene demands that Cassandra give him the top, causing him and Rapunzel to argue on how to get the top back. But the two fail to notice that Kid Cassandra, Kid Lance, and Baby Shorty have left until they finish arguing. A room filled with wolves with tusks is revealed when the children crash into the room and Baby Shorty sees the same yellow duck toy and tries to pull it from the wolf's mouth. There, Eugene and Rapunzel realize that their own thoughts of parenting weren't working so they tried each other's. Soon they are chased by the wolves, but when Eugene yells for Kid Lance to run out the door (saying "Baby Lance! The door, the door!), Kid Lance slams the door shut when he panics. Soon Baby Shorty throws the top top and Pascal uses his tongue to slam the button, turning the wolves into harmless puppies. Eugene and Rapunzel use the top again to turn their friends back to adults. Later, Eugene opens another door, only to reveal tentacles wiggling out of the door. After the Rapunzel declares that they would have to stay another night. Lance then tags Cassandra and she claims that he does not know who he is messing with. Meanwhile, Matthews is watching the friends from a door and says that the mirror and top of time failed but he promises to his master, Zhan Tiri, that he will keep the sundrop (Rapunzel) in the house forever. In Rapunzeltopia, Eugene, Cassandra, and Lance are searching for Rapunzel, when a doorway opens, pulling Cassandra inside. Lance and Eugene then discover a new room is located Matthews reveals his true form, name, and intentions to free his master, Zhan Tiri using Rapunzel. However, he didn't realize that putting Rapunzel in a perfect life would make her be trapped forever, as she is "trapped within her own mind". Once Rapunzel wakes up, The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow starts filling up with stand and turning into dust. Matthews then vanishes along with the house. Rapunzel and the others find Shorty waiting outside with Max and Fidella. Some dust then swirls and makes a doorway, and Eugene is cautious that something bad might come out of, only to see Cassandra come out panting with Owl flying out saying that its much worse. After the door vanishes, the group then continue on their journey. Appearances Season Two * Mirror, Mirror (first appearance) * You're Kidding Me! * Rapunzeltopia Season Three * Rapunzel's Return (flashbacks) Trivia The phrase "Yesterday's Tomorrow" refers to the concept of "Today". Category:Magic Category:Article stubs